


He's Just A Boy

by Amelie_Jas



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, I've been writing randomly for 4 hours straight I don't know what i'm doing anymore, M/M, Near Death Experiences, The Mage vs The Old Families, The end battle, cute bois, soft baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jas/pseuds/Amelie_Jas
Summary: I’m so stupid, how did I not realise sooner? This is the end.The end battle; The Mage vs The Old Families. Do Simon and Baz fulfil the prophecy, or do they find a... solution?Cute boisss at the end I promise :)





	1. Simon’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> I need sleep. And food...This fic is a result of major boredom i'm sorry... I hope you 'enjoy' it, you just have to use your imagination for most of it...

I stare off into the distance as I listen to the shouts of the mages around me, explosions going off everywhere. It’s chaos.

“Simon, get down!”

I do what he says as I watch a spell fly over my head. The Mage deflects it easily and I run to his side, sword at the ready.

The Mage looks down at my sword and shakes his head, sighing with disapproval. “You know, Simon, your wand would be a lot more useful right now.”

“I know Sir,” I shout over the explosions, as we make our way into the shadows to catch our breath. “But you know how I am with my magick at the best of times.”

He doesn’t say anything to that and, instead, grabs my arm and hauls me to the side as a spell flies inches away from my face and into the wall that I had been standing in front of only a second before. It explodes and broken bits of jagged stone shower everywhere. I didn’t even notice that anyone was aiming at me.

I see the Mage start to run towards backup and I follow closely, deflecting spell after spell with my sword. “You must be more careful Simon! You could’ve been blown to pieces if I hadn’t seen it coming!” He shouts in an angry, disapproving tone.

“I’m sorry Sir, I’ll be more careful next-”

I stop as I see a massive orange flame materialise right in the place of where our backup is. Or _used to be_ . The Mage stops dead in his tracks. I hear him muttering away, most likely forming a new plan now that our original one has been burned to ash.

I feel myself start to panic. There's so much going on, I can't see clearly I- “Sir!” I scream, pointing behind him as I do. “Look out!”

The Mage whirls around, his green cape flying behind him. He raises his wand and casts a counter-spell. I take a look at the attacker and realise who it is. Malcolm Grimm. They start duelling ferociously and I realise that I probably shouldn’t be standing so close, so I back away into the shadows.

I let out a worried breath that I hadn’t realised I had been holding. I need to focus- but I cant. This battle had come at the worst possible time. Everything was going downhill.

Firstly, The Mage, with the Coven starting to doubt his leadership. They claim his new teaching habits are ‘ineffective’ and ‘untrustworthy’ just because they aren’t the _traditional_ methods. It's been stressing the Mage out, who then, in turn, piles his problems onto me.

Secondly, My girlfriend, well, my _ex-_ girlfriend . She walked up to me after Elocution one day and told me that we ‘didn’t work together’. We were meant to be together, I was sure of it. But now, not so much.

Lastly, Penny, with her Dad almost getting fired. He’s been having the lowest of lows. None of his tests are working; the dead spots are getting repetitive and form no obvious pattern whatsoever. Basically, it hasn’t been going very well this past week. And when I thought it couldn’t get any worse, it did.

We weren't prepared at all when it happened. We didn’t even know it was coming. I mean we knew that the war between the Mage and the Old Families was getting progressively worse, but we didn’t know they would make their big move.

And we especially didn’t expect it to be at _Watford_ or that the person to start it all would be Baz Pitch. Well, _I_ knew that it would be him, but of course no one believed me-

I swear I just saw something move in the shadows. I walk closer, making sure not to leave the safety of the shadows, to get a closer look.

Oh.

That was the _last_ person I expected to see. I thought Baz would’ve fled once he had let loose the Chimeras. Apparently not. I see him staring at me and, when he realises he has my attention, he smirks. I watch as he walks away in the opposite direction.

There goes that voice in the back of my mind; he’s _plotting_ something.

I start to follow him, making sure to stay in the shadows to avoid being seen. He starts to quicken his pace. Ugh. He knew I would follow him. Why do I have to be so predictable?

When he gets to the edge of the wavering woods, I expect him to stop, but he keeps going. I start to get nervous. Where is he going? My stomach drops. Is it another chimera? Oh no, this was not a good idea. I should turn back right now. But, of course, I don’t.

Suddenly, he stops. I stop a few meters behind him, keeping my distance.

“Snow.” He says, his voice cold and unnerving. When I don’t reply, he turns to face me, his face blank and his eyes full of rage.

And then I get it. I’m so stupid, how did I not realise sooner? This is the end. We always knew one of us would kill the other. I know that Baz will put up a fight, and he’ll probably win. But I have to make the Mage proud until my dying breath. I _have_ to, because it will probably be the last thing I do.

“Well, well Snow. I thought you’d do better than walking straight to your death. I’m disappointed.” I see what he’s doing; playing it cool to intimidate me. He smirks when he sees how worked up I am.

I can feel the thickness of my magick fill the air. I could just end him now, if I really wanted to. I could just go off and blow him to pieces. He knows I can. But he wants a proper fight. And so do I.

“You haven’t done too well yourself,” I say, also playing it cool- well, trying to. “Setting a bunch of chimeras free in the school. That wasn’t the smartest idea you’ve ever had, well, not when one started attacking you.” I try to raise an eyebrow and fail miserably. He doesn’t seem to notice my little failed attempt, luckily.

Instead, he is standing incredibly still (must be a vampire thing?!), fists clenched and a glare so cold and angry I think I might die on the spot. Well, I could actually die on the spot, he might secretly be casting a spell to end me right now (he's weirdly muttering under his breath), before the show has even started properly, typical of him really, I should’ve been expecting it-

Anyway, I need to get back on track. Insults. That's what we're starting with I guess. It gives us more time to prepare for the actual fighting bit I guess.

“ **Dead man walking!** ” He shouts, his voice cold. Luckily I manage to jump out of the way in time. Okay… I see we’ve completely skipped the insults. I see, getting straight to the point are we.

Shit. I forgot. I don’t have my wand. How am I supposed to fight him with a _sword_ when he’s throwing countless deadly spells at me? Suddenly, I have an idea. An utterly _stupid_ idea, but when are they not? What If I try and channel all my magick into my sword? I could try and use it as a wand. It’s an silly idea, but there’s no harm in trying.

Suddenly I begin to feel the thickness of my magick getting heavier and heavier in the air, as if it knew what I was thinking. I imagine it flowing through my sword, filling it up with power. To my surprise, I feel my sword getting heavier with magick. It worked! Well, what d’ya know? _My turn_ , I think.

“ **At death’s door!** ” I shout, aiming at him with my sword. I watch as the spell flies right past him. Well this is going well.

“ **Shoot to kill!** ” He shouts while we circle each other, narrowly dodging the trees as we walk. I manage to jump out of the way just in time.

I summon up as much magick as I can and shout, “ **Head over heels!** ” To my surprise, it hits Baz square in the chest and he goes flying. I’ll never forget the utter shock and surprise on his face as he was hit. He hits the ground with a loud _thud_. Ouch. That must’ve hurt quite a bit. I smirk. This might turn out to be easier than I thought.

I ignore the nagging voice in the back of my head.  _You don't want to kill Baz. You_ can't _kill him, you haven't got it in you._ We'll see about that.

When he doesn’t get back up, I start to make my way over to him, sword out in front of me, at the ready. I notice that he's dropped his wand, so I only have to worry about his vampirism now. Like that's any better. I manage to get right next to him, lying still with his eyes closed- but still breathing. I press the tip of my sword to his chest with a firm hand. Now if he tries to make any moves, I’ll stab it right through him.

I stand here for a minute, just staring at him. His long, black, silky hair flayed across his face; his perfectly long eyelashes; his sharp cheekbones; his beautiful pale face- wait. I shake my head to clear the thoughts. It’s just another reason why I should rid him of this world. He’s _too_ perfect.

My thoughts are interrupted by his piercing, stormy, grey (beautiful) eyes staring up at me. His face is somewhat pained, almost sad. Well, that can be explained by the fact that he’s going to die soon. He doesn’t say anything, just stares up at me. I can tell that he’s thinking, probably plotting a way to escape. Well, it won’t work. I’ve got him right where I want him, under my thumb. I’m getting bored of waiting for him to try and do something, so I say,

“What are you doing?”

No response. Not even a smirk or an eyebrow lifted. Strange. So unlike Baz, usually he'd jump at the chance to make a snide remark.

“Why are you just staring at me? Are you just going to let me kill you?!” I ask, my voice raising as I get more and more impatient and confused as the seconds go by.

I’ve had enough. This is it. I just need to get over with it. I let out a huff and tighten my grip on the sword. I can't do this.  _No you can't_. I need to do this.  _But you don't want to._

“I’m going to kill you, Baz."

Still. Nothing.

“Baz. Just say something!” I shout, now full of anger. Why won’t he just fucking say _something_ ? _Anything._

“Go ahead.” He mutters, quietly.

Wait... what?

He must see the confusion on my face as he says, “Go on, Snow. You’ve won. End me, once and for all. I deserve to die anyway. Better to get it over and done with.”

The sadness and the pain on his face is clear now. I feel a pang of guilt in my chest. A pain that I can’t quite explain. Do I feel… sorry for Baz? No. No, absolutely not. He’s a monster, he’s a villain, he’s a… he’s a…He’s just a boy. A boy who is about to be murdered. By me.

My knees feel like jelly. I can’t stand up any longer, so I fall to the floor, dropping the sword to the ground next to Baz. I feel a hot, wet tear fall down my cheek, then another, and another. 

I end up with my head resting against Baz’s chest, sobbing into his shirt (he was the softest thing to rest my head on, rather than the ground). I really shouldn’t be the one crying in this situation -I’m not the one who was about to be killed- but I can’t help myself. It feels like I’m letting out years of cooped up emotion out all at once.

With me being an emotional wreck, I notice that Baz has sat up, my head in his lap. His arms are wrapped tightly around me, comforting me. It’s hard to hear but I can just make out the sound of him quietly sobbing too. He seems to have noticed that I have calmed down, and he tenses up immediately.

“Baz,” I say, quietly. “I... I'm sorry-” I let out another sob.

“Shh, Shh, It’s okay. It’s alright Simon.” He says as he strokes a soothing hand though my hair, calming me down. Wait. Did he call me, Simon?

I chuckle quietly through my sobs and he asks, “What?” in an amused tone.

“You called me Simon.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did!”

“Okay.”

We sit like this for a few minutes; Baz stroking my head, which is lying in his lap. I’ve curled up, so relaxed that I almost fall asleep. We just listen to each others breathing, which seems to calm us down. I can hear the faint shouts and cries as the battle is taking place, in a place far, far away. But they can't reach us.

I sit up and stare into those grey, stormy, beautiful eyes. I let out a breath as I realise how close we are. Baz does too, but neither of us pull away.

“Baz.”

I hold my breath, waiting.

“Simon.”

I smile, I like when he calls me that. Simon. I don't know where it comes from. but a thoughts pops into my mind. I think I like him - not just when he calls me Simon. He's just so... so... perfect. There are no words to describe him.  _Hang on a minute._ Something must really be messing with my head. Wait, maybe it was a weird spell that Baz was muttering under his breath earlier. No. This is entirely my own thought - I think. No, I know. All those years of following him around; me worrying whenever he wasn’t in class. It all makes sense…

“Baz. I- I think I like you.” I blurt out. He chuckles. Shit. Did I really say that out loud? I feel my face turn bright red. What if he doesn’t like me back? Oh no, this was a big mistake-

“I like you too.”

Wait, what. Did I just hear him right? Judging by the peaceful look in his eyes, I’m guessing I did. I smile, and he does too. Aleister Crowley. Baz is even more beautiful when he smiles. He should do it more often. I just want it to be like this forever. _Well, why can’t it?_

Then, I lean in, and kiss him.


	2. Baz’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz’s POV. I was going to add a bit about the Old Families planning this but I was too tired! It’s a bit repetitive because the same things happen from both Simon and Baz’s POV but their thoughts are explained so...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought it would be fun to write from Baz’s POV so here we go! It’s no the best because I wrote it on the train and was very distracted but I hope it’ll do. Anyway enjoy! Xx

For a moment, I stop breathing. There he is. The Chosen One in all his glory, looking right at home surrounded by battle. He has that determined look on his face that I just want to punch off. Or kiss. Either. 

I make my way closer, but still staying in the shadows. I need to get as close as I can for him to see me. Once he spots me it'll be easy. He always thinks I’m plotting something, if the past seven and a half years have been anything to go by.

I stand and stay in the shadows, but still so that I can be spotted if someone looks hard enough. I watch as Snow retreats into the shadows, panic spread across his face. 

I move slightly further away from the battle, after all, if I’m dead (completely dead I mean, I’m already half gone) then I can’t very well carry out the plan, can I? At least that'ts what I tell myself.

When I look back at Snow, I see that he's staring right at me, confused but curious. I watch him start to come closer for a better look. Suddenly, he tenses and we make eye contact. I smirk at him, and make my way to the Wavering Woods. I can tell when he starts to follow me so I speed up. 

When I don’t stop at the edge of the woods, I can tell he is nervous; the air is getting thick with his magick.

When I am satisfied with the distance between us and the battle, I stop. He stops a few meters behind me, obviously deciding to keep his distance.

Now is the time. I don’t want to, Merlin I don’t. But, I have to. I have to at least give the impression that I’m going to. Damn the bloody plan. I’m weak. He makes me weak. I could never kill him, but he can’t know that. He has to think that he, the miracle boy, defeated me. His evil, vampire roommate who never had a chance.

“Snow.” I say, making sure to hide all emotion from my voice.

Silence. For once in his life, he seems to actually be thinking.

“Well, well Snow. I thought you’d do better than walking straight to your death. I’m disappointed.” I end with a smirk when I see how riled up he’s getting.

I feel the air get even thicker with his magick, and I am immediately reminded that he could just go off and end me now. But I know he won’t. We both want a real fight. 

He looks nervous but tries to play it off as confidence before he says, “You haven’t done too well yourself, setting a bunch of chimeras free in the school.  That wasn’t the smartest idea you’ve ever had, well, not when one started attacking you.”

That wasn’t supposed to happen. I had protested against using Chimeras to start of the war, but no one listened. It’s not like I could tell them I’m flammable. I barely managed to escape when one turned on me, but I managed, somehow. 

And to think that even my own father didn’t protest and suggest another idea, despite knowing about my...  _condition_. Well, I wouldn’t expect much from him to be honest. It isn’t a surprise. 

I realise that I have been standing still for a while now, fists clenched angrily by my sides. He looks like he’s worried that I could kill him with my glare alone. Right. I have to make a move. Something dangerous, but not one deadly. He isn’t the one to die tonight.

“ **Dead man walking!** ” I shout, aiming not close enough to hit him, but close enough to make him jump out of the way. The surprise plastered across his face is quickly replaced by panic. I watch him look down at his sword. Oh, he doesn’t have his wand. Although I doubt it would help him much more if he did. This is going to be trickier to make sure he doesn’t die than I thought. More entertaining I supp-

“ **At death’s door!** ” He shouts, voice full of rage with that stupid determined face back on. Luckily, he doesn’t aim very well and the spell flies right past me. This only makes him angrier.

“ **Shoot to kill!** ” I shout, aiming closer this time, to make his certain that I want him dead. He manages to jump away just in time.

“ **Head over heels!** ” He screams. Wow, can he really not think of another spe-

The next thing I know I’m on the floor. Ouch, that his me squarely in the chest. Well, now I have an excuse to let him kill me. I close my eyes, slowing my breathing. It will all be over soon. Just pretend that I’m hurt and he’ll do it. He’ll finish me off like he should have years ago.

All I’ve ever done is hurt him. From the day we first met. It was a mask. A wall to hide behind. It was a lot easier to hurt him than him hurt me. I was scared of rejection. Well, none of that matters now.

By now he has made his way over to me, towering over me with the tip his sword pressed over my heart. 

After almost a minute of silence, I open my eyes. I’m met with blue. “What are you doing?” He asks, impatiently. What does he think I’m doing? Why does he have to delay the inevitable? Just finish me off. It’s not that hard.

“Why are you just staring at me? Are you just going to let me kill you?!” He shouts, getting angrier by the second. 

I just stare at him. No need to respond. I’ll be dead soon.

He lets out a huff and tightens his grip on his sword. “I’m going to kill you, Baz.”

Why don’t you get it over then, Simon? It’s already painful enough. I’ve just about accepted that I’m never going to see him again. Probably for the best. No more blue eyes, or bronze curls, or constellations of freckles and moles. No more Simon. But that’s what’s best for him. And if it means he gets to live then that’s okay.

“Baz. Just say something!” He exclaims. I guess he won’t kill me until I say something. I internally sigh. Stubborn git.

“Go ahead.” I mutter quietly. I can’t muster up a smirk or an eyebrow to save my life- literally.

Confusion floods his expression as he thinks over what the hell I just said.

“Go on, Snow. You’ve won. End me, once and for all. I deserve to die anyway. Better to get it over and done with.”

At least I’m truthful at the end. I’ll finally be with my mother, even though I should’ve been dead long before now. Merlin, she would’ve killed me herself if she knew what I was. A monster. A monster who made Simon's life a misery. Why? Because I was a coward who was to scared to face the truth. 

Suddenly, without warning, he drops to the ground, tears falling down his cheeks. What. Is. He. Doing. He’s supposed to kill me, not cry. Just like him to ruin a perfect plan. 

I should just lie here and wait for him to come to his senses and end me. I should, but I don’t. Because I’m weak. I’m weak for Simon bloody Snow. 

I wince as I sit up. Despite the super strength, the blow surprisingly hurt quite a lot. I notice that he’s put his head in my lap, still sobbing his heart out. I wrap my arms around him, trying to comfort him without being awkward. 

It hurts to see him in pain. All these years and I was so horrible. So, so horrible. I suddenly regret the years I had with him. I wish the crucible had put me with someone else. I wish that I hadn’t even survived the attack on the nursery. I wish, I wish. 

I realise that I’m crying. I can’t stop. I’m a fucking mess. But I keep my arms tightly around him. I never want to let him go. It’s all too much. It's not enough. 

As soon as I realised that he’s calmed down, I go stiff. He’s realised his mistake. He’s going to do it. No. I’m not ready anymore. I can’t. I- I-

“Baz,” He says quietly, “I… I'm sorry-“ He lets out another sob and my grip tightens.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. It’s alright Simon.” Fuck. It just slipped out. Maybe he didn’t notice, he’s a mess after all.

I hear him chuckle. 

“What?” I ask, confused to ask why anything could be funny right now.

“You called me Simon.” He states factually.

He noticed.

“No I didn’t.” Yes I did. 

“Yes you did!” There’s no point denying it again, I suppose.

“Okay.”

We sit like this for a few minutes; Me carding my fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down.

After a while, he looks up and faces me. My breath hitches. He’s so close. I should pull away. But I don’t want to. Because he makes me weak.

“Baz.” He says, breathing slowly.

“Simon.” I say back. I’ve done it once, so I’ll do it again. And again. And again. Anything for him.

He smiles after hearing me. I love when he smiles, most of the time anyway. Sometimes I just want to punch him, but that’s besides the point.

“Baz. I- I think I like you.” He blurts out. What. Did I just hear him right? No, I mustn’t have. How in the world could he love me of all people? I’m the one that made his life a living hell for seven and a half years straight. But when I look at him, the love and admiration in his eyes says something different.

I let out a chuckle. This can’t be happening. I see the panic spread across his face and I say, “I like you too.” 

Merlin, I love him so much it’s painful. For so long. What are the chances, he loves me back? No, _likes_ me back. But there's still the possibility that, maybe, one day he might love me back?

I think I should kiss him. He’s right here. He’s so alive.

And then _he_ kisses _me._

Aleister Crowley, I’m living a charmed life.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is welcome. Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my messy fic, i hope i didnt bore you. This was simply to cure my boredom! Anyway I need to sleep now, bye guys... xoxo


End file.
